fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tattooed Heart
It was a calming night, Luna had spent the day walking around looking for somewhere she could shut her eyes for a while. She had made a small fire that glowed a vibrant orange, illuminating her face as she laid back next to the fire looking at the stars through the trees. It had been around 3 months since she had left Delta. Her rib was finally all healed up and she was at peace knowing that it had been a while since she'd last hurt anyone. Up above the fallen angel Seraphina floated, behind her field of view. "Strange creature. She decides to be alone more than with others. Perfect." she smiled wickedly as she fly into the treeline behind Luna, making sure to cause a little rustling as she grazed passed branches. She walked forward to be in the fire light before speaking again. With a peaceful smile on her face, she spoke to Luna. "Do not be afraid child. My name is Seraphina, an angel." she said sweetly, manipulating Luna to not be scared through body language. Luna was starting to doze off when she heard the rustling in the near distance. She quickly sat up to see a winged woman come in view through the light of the small flames. She began to scoot away on the ground as her body filled with fear. Although her voice was sweet, Luna couldn't help but be afraid of everyone. "Wh..What do you want? Please just go.. I haven't hurt anyone in a while." Luna said as trembling fear filled her voice. "And yet you still feel the pain from it, don't you? You can't forgive yourself." Seraphina said slyly. She seemingly instantly was next to Luna, sitting on the ground, looking at the fire. "I was like you once." Seraphina said all dramatically. "I hurt someone, and I couldn't handle it. I didn't know how to let it go for a long, long time. I figured out the secret though." She said with a smile, and a glint in her eyes. When Luna noticed her sitting next to her, she scooted away quickly. "What's the secret?" She asked knowing it was the wrong choice to ask such a questioned. But she was curious, and she wanted to know if there was an actual was to stop feeling guilt. Seraphina's eyes glowed as she touched Luna's shoulder. A mist seemed to float out away from Luna, taking form of one of her Take-Overs. "You must face the fear. hahaha" Seraphina cackled and clapped her hands giddily. Luna noticed the mist taking shape to be a dark black bat with big black wings. It was her biggest fear taking place before her eyes. "Stolas?" She had never seen the figure of Stolas before, but something inside of her knew it was him. Her heart began to race as she began to remember all of the pain she had caused because of him. "Hello Luna, And Lady Seraphina." He said in a gentlemen tone. Luna's eyes began to water, "Take him away, Make him disappear! I don't want to know the secret anymore! keep him away from me!" She screamed and began to plead with Seraphina. "No! This is the fun part" Seraphina licked her lips. "Learn from him. In your case, learn how to control him. Ask him what he wants, or something. Come on, I don't have all day." she said annoyed. Luna curled up int a fetal position and hid her head between her legs, "I just want him gone! Please get him away from me!" She screamed with everything she had. "Luna just listen for a god damn second!" Stolas said becoming angry at Luna's childish actions. "You were stronger when you were under daily torture, you're nothing but weak now. I'm disgusted to have be one of your Take-Overs." He said in a spiteful tone. "You left! You killed off my parents an then you disappeared! you left me alone! I only had you. and you were gone, you stayed silent through all my tears." She said as she got a hand full of dirt and threw it at the Mist figure. "So are you pushing the sin onto him?" Seraphina asked with a sadistic grin on her face as she watched Luna. "What do you mean pushing it on to him? He watched for years as my father caused me pain. I thought he was going to help me escape, Get away from them. NO! he killed them, slaughtered them. I never asked for that! They had done bad things, but the were still people and didn't deserve to die. Not the way they did." Luna stood up and looked at Seraphina and said, "You're not a good angel, I can see it in your eyes. There is darkness, not joy and light. What do you want with me?" Luna was now feeling a mixture of fear and anger as she felt she was being manipulated. "Ah the jig is up I see." Seraphina said. She stood up off the ground and shook her head slowly. "I am an angel, but I am a Fallen one. Do you know what that means?" she asked, not really looking for an answer. "It means I am here to make your day a living hell as it has been mine for the past few thousand years." she grabbed Luna by the collar of her shirt. "I've been watching you, ever since you sneaked out on your friend all those months ago. Not very lady like, or brave." She let go of her Luna's shirt and ran her fingers through Luna's hair. "You could be very happy if you just forgave yourself. I am truly not here to hurt you, but to help you." she said soothingly. Luna smacked Seraphina's hand away from her hair. "Don't touch me." She said scared out of her mind. "I will never forgive him." She turned and look at Stolas how stood there in silence. "Wait till we get near a town full of children you ungrateful pathetic excuse of a human." Stolas said spitefully. Seraphina's turned to a scowl as she placed her hand out and chains of fire appeared from her wrist. She lifted her arm up and swung down with it, striking Stolas' image. Stolas howled in pain as the figure began to smoke. "Don't threaten your master you blithering sack of batshit. She may be too weak-minded to control you, but you don't get to have a say anymore." Seraphina said as she pulled the chain tighter on Stolas' skin. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled by instinct, her nature to not hurt made it so she wanted no harm done to even her biggest enemy. "Are you sure? I could destroy this soul right now. Then you wouldn't have to worry about him. You don't want revenge?" Seraphina asked, trying to manipulate Luna into even more sin. "It wouldn't take long. I can do it in less than a second. Just give the word 'Bright Eyes' haha!" she said stealing the nickname Luna's friend gave her. Luna's eyes widened "No more killing! I don't want revenge. If I kill him, I live with more guilt! I can barley survive with the guilt I hold now!" Luna dropped her head just hoping that Seraphina would disappear. "This is all just a dream." But then she heard her nickname, and her body filled with anger and fear all at once. She looked up at her "You didn't hurt him did you?" She said as she began to assume the worse. "Oh no dear! I just had an interest in you. If you don't want to solve your problem my way, then I have another idea." Seraphina said, releasing the spell that created the chains, and then returned Stolas. Seraphina touched Luna's shoulder once more as her hand glowed. Markings that appeared like tattoos grew all over Luna's body. "This is your Confession. Once you are able to let go of your guilt and sin, they will go away." the angel said with a smile. Luna began to yell in agony as the markings began to appear. She felt sharp pains coming from her spine, Hip bones and her wrist. "What are you doing!" The only visible body part in pain began to glow with black ink filling her wrist and camouflaging her scar. "Get this off of me. I haven't done anything to you." She began to beg on her knees as tears rolled down her face. For a moment Stolas stood in shock, as he saw that Luna was being branded like an animal once more. "Come on, Is that really necessary?" He asked hesitantly, afraid that he too might face more of Seraphina's anger. "No it isn't, but it's fun!" Seraphina said with a twisted smile. "This way she can see her guilt of her sins everyday until she learns to release them. Until then she will have many tattoos it seems like. Such a pity, for a girl your age to be so tortured inside. Learn to deal with it." "How do you learn to deal with being the cause of so many people's pain?" Luna said as her voice began to give out. Pain still struck through her body as different figures and lines began to appear. "I've come to terms with my place in the universe. After Father shut me out, I couldn't do anything good without pain even if I wanted to. So if, as an angel, I wanted to help someone, I'd have to cause pain or make a Devil's Deal." Seraphina said. "I think you'd prefer this pain versus hellhounds." she laughed. Stolas became uncontrollably angry as he saw Luna in pain. Although they had their differences to him, she still was someone he didn't want to see in pain. Suddenly the mist that once took shape as Stolas disappeared, and in an instant Luna began to Take Over. Her mind shut down and from that moment on she remembered nothing. Her body began to give form to big black wings, and long black hair, as a red mist surrounded her body. Seraphina turned and watched the transformation. "Oh dear. You want to play don't you?" Seraphina said as she flapped her own wings softly. Seraphina's hands became covered in fire as they transformed as well into her Demon Claws. "See if you like your soul being cut bat." Seraphina growled as she flew into the air, slowly for her, but she wanted the take over to be able to keep up. "This is all a game to you. Toying with people and making them suffer-" Stolas stopped himself as her had a realization, I'm making her suffer. he thought as he spread his wings and began to hoover over the ground. "What was that? It sounded like you choked on some realization." Seraphina said with a laugh. She flew around in an arc at a blazing fast speed. She spread her wings out and hit Stolas in the gut, knocking him a field's length away onto the ground as she continued flying. "You won't win this fight. She will die if you try. I don't care about her life anymore than you do, but you are stuck inside her. So what will you do?" she said.